Arctic IV Alliance
Information The Arctic IV Alliance is made up of several intelligent alien species that live on the planet Arctic IV. During anytime that a species not native to the planet comes they will fight until they can drive them off the planet. They use mainly laser weapons but do not posses the technology needed to enter space or to have a slipspace drive. Commanders The Alliance is made up of the commanders of the races that make up the alliance. The commanders are the Ark'her Nest Queen, Jarok the Supreme Council Representative, and the Nakai Supreme Commander. Species Ark'her These are a large insect-like species that operates a role similar to the brutes in the covenant. They posses extremly powerful melee strength but are usually posted a few kilometres away from the battle and used to cover retreating armies. They are one of the only species in the Alliance that does not use laser weapons. Nakai These are a humanoid species. They resemble humans except for the fact that they are entirely white. They are the field commanders and officers of the Alliance and use laser based weaponry more than any other species of the Alliance. They have different armour variations depending on their ranks. Arctic Prowlers These are massive beasts that stand at 3 metres in height. They have adapted extremly well to the cold and unforgiving landscape of Arctic IV. Their fur is extremly thick and can take 20 Assault Rifle rounds before the creature actuall dies. They have two horns on the top of their head and use their hands as weapons. Jumenga They stand at 4–5 feet tall, but they are the most technologicly advanced species on Arctic IV. They provided most of the tech for the other species. They themselves have little military strength and are mostly the support. Arctic Leviathans These massive beasts are 5 metres high and 30 metres long. They are large serpents who have adapted to the cold conditions on the planet's surface. They serve only the Nakai who are the species that tamed them. These monsters are the main anti-vehicle and anti-aircraft units of the Arctic IV Alliance. Arctic Leapers These are a large bipedal animal that has small wings and is capable of short flight. They cannot tell friend from foe or even know what is going on in the middle of a fight. They were tamed by the Nakai and are used only as mounts because they have no military strength whatsoever. These animals can only survive in the caves and on the surface of Arctic IV. Konako These short, stocky creatures resemble grunts in almost every way possilbe. They have trouble breathing on the surface of Arctic IV because they need a constant, rich oxygen supply to survive. They wear horn-shaped oxygen tanks on their back. They typically wield Jumenga Pistols and Crystalline Lasers. They are the cannon fodder of the Arctic IV military. Lupin They were an unknown race to all, but Jarok. They were revealed during the Dark Age of Destruction, and are maybe the fircest fighters in the Arctic IV Alliance. They are mostly armed with Laser swords and laser assault rifles. The are around 8–10 feet tall and look like humanoid wolfs. Their fur ranges from snow white to pure black and their claws are always sharp. They can run on hind legs or on all fours, they can be used for everything from assassination to full on berserker attacked. They usually travel in packs of 10-15 but will also go solo. They don't talk much and will only obey Jarok and his closest military leaders. Caste System Nakai Commander Nakai Honour Guard Captain, Lupin Kommandant Nakai Honour Guard, Ark'her Elite Guard, Lupin Soldat Nakai Lieutenant, Ark'her Juggernaut Nakai Captain Nakai Sergeant Nakai Trooper, Ark'her Soldier, Jumenga Arctic Leviathan, Artic Prowler Konako Weapons Nakai Rifle This is a weapon that looks similar to a Lee-Enfield Rifle. Its magazine is made up of ten laser batteries. Each of these batteries can fire one AP laser. After the shot is fired the user pulls back on a bolt at the top of the weapon to allow the battery to fall to the ground. These can be hooked up to the visor of a Nakai infantryman to allow them to see at a farther range. Nakai Blade This is a single staff with a laser running along one edge. It is used only by members of the Nakai Honour Guard Corps. Jumenga Pistol This is a small handheld weapon used only by Jumenga and Nakai Lieutenants. It can fire twelve small laser before the battery must be changed. If two are wielded at the same time the high rate of fire and the damage done by this weapon can be devastating. It is only effective at medium and short range. Ark'her Radiated Melee Weapons They are swords, pikes, hammers, etc. They are all radiated to make the enemy suffer if even hit by these weapons. The Ark'her appear to not be affected by radiation. Used by all Ark'her. Ark'her Necular Slugg Projecter A necular substance is put in this gun and fired at the intened target. Each shot travels at the speed of a bullet and has a crystal covered and filled with the necular substance. They are issued to Ark'her Soldiers and a stronger version given to the Honor Guard. Spider Suit They are about the size of 1 and a half scorpion tanks on top of each other. They have four legs which they walk on and to smaller arms which can be used to grab stuff with. They have two lasers on the front of the Mobile Suit and two grenade launchers on the top. The Mobile Suits body is consists of a 4 foot thick alloy plating. They also have a couple of lasers on the botton of the Mobile Suit. Gelgorg Suit The are about 10 meters tall and look like the Jumenga expect with no tail. They have hands in which they use a large laser gun that looks like the covenant carbine but bigger and fires the same but bigger shots. It has multiple clips for this gun that are around the hip of the mech. They also have 5 large grenades that hang around the hip as well. It is also armed with a two-bladed sword that has lasers covering the entire sword expect the handle. It also has small jets at the feet and back which can allow it to fly for a couple of seconds and dash. It can also be outfitted with a large canon. Crystalline Laser These are handheld lasers resembling needlers. They fire out lasers that once attached to an object will wait three seconds then create a small explosion. These weapons have a 20 laser magazine and have a high rate of fire. This weapon is extremly inaccurate and is only effective at close and sometimes medium range. Laser Assault Rifle It is a Laser Assault Rifle the has a one battery which can fire 30 lasers before needing to be changed. It can be equipped with a laser sight and a bayonet. Also they can be equipped with a grenade launcher, and the person using it can carry around 8 batteries at a time. It has a detachable stock and can be equipped with a sight. Laser Longsword It is a Longsword that has a laser that goes around the entire edge of the swords blade. It can cut through most material and can be used one handed or two handed. Cities Union City This is a large city that is located underground it can be accessed by a system of trains that lead to all military bases on the planet as well as the Council Building. Its citizens consists of Jumenga, Nakai, Ark'her and the Kanako who do the larbour jobs in the city. It resembles a city with gaint skyscrapers and crammed streets. There is a gaint network of trains that goes around the entire city. The Train network goes under the city. There is nothing that resembles a car in the city. A small garrison of troops live in the city. Small ventilation vents are placed at the top of the gaint cave. Spargus City This is the main city of the Nakai. Access is granted through a secret cave entrance outside of Wasteland Isle. The city is made up of small streets and large buildings. The only legal vehicle is the Arctic Leapers. In the exact centre of the city is the Spargus Fortress which is where the Nakai Supreme Commander and the Nakai Commanders reside. The city is always patrolled by groups of 5 Konako in order to stop crime and to locate intruders. There are also several trains that lead to other cities but they are restricted with the best security available to stop intruders from accessing them. Most Konako and Nakai reside there. Military Bases Wasteland Isle This is an isle surrounded by a frozen sea. It is the largest Nakai military base on the surface of the planet. It also stretches to a large underground network of caverns used to travel through the base quickly. The isle has many large jagged rock stretching from its surface effectively concealing the base. It houses 10 000 Nakai Surface Corps members and 500 Honour Guard Corps members. Since the area surrounding the base is wide and there is very little cover, snipers are always hidden in the walls. If a non-Nakai sentient being comes within range the snipers will shoot it. This base is the favourite of the Nakai Supreme Commander. Echo Base This is a base located in the far north of Arctic IV. It contains 9 000 Nakai Surface Corps members, 30 000 Konako, and 250 Jumenga soldiers. It was originally the site where the war between the Nakai and the Arctic Prowlers was ended with a Nakai victory. Inside the base is an important mining facility and 3 War Factories. This is the where 80% of the weapons used by the Arctic IV Alliance and 95% of Jumenga Battle Suits are made. The base itself is a narrow canyon with bunkers and trenches on each canyon wall. Inside and around the trenches are 20mm laser cannons and laser machine-guns. Ages Dark Age of Confusion The forces on Arctic IV were in a brutal war which seemed to have no end. The Jumenga vs. the Nakai vs. the Ark'her, After maybe 100 years of this war a Saviour came and ended all the war causing the creation of the Arctic IV Alliance. Age of Union With the creation of the Arctic IV Alliance the Nakai swore an oath to act as the protecters of all the high-ranking members of the Alliance. After that they began to scour the surface of the planet for more species to add to their alliance. Using the Arctic Leapers (which the Nakai tamed before the Agoe of Confusion) to great effect the Nakai found the Arctic Prowlers in the Northern Poles of the planet. The Nakai first tried to talk the Arctic Prowlers but the beasts killed any force sent at them. This sparked a 6 month war between the 10 000 strong Nakai Unit searching the poles and the 15 000 Arctic Prowlers living there. Initially there were few battles between the two forces which always ended in the Nakai using their ranged rifles to their advantage against the slow, but incredibly deadly Prowler melee attack. After the first month of fighting, at the battle of Flame Ridge the war began to turn in Prowler favour. They had foun out how to use cover provided by the landscape to ambush Nakai forces and over ran them in the close-quarters battle. The Nakai responded by sending fast cavalry to raid Prowler camps. The last month of the war was spent chasing a battered Prowler force back to their main camp located in what is now known as Echo Base. During the battle Nakai forces charged through an open landscape under heavy fire from stolen machine-guns used by the Prowlers (which was the first and only time the Prowlers ever used Machine-Guns and the Nakai adopted a policy of using Machine-Guns only as a last resort to defend their most important bases). During the Battle of Echo Base alone 1 000 Nakai and 1 100 Prowlers were killed. Over the entire course of the 6 month war 6 500 Nakai and 10 000 Prowlers were killed. 3 weeks after the war Nakai forces managed to find and enslave the Konako without any combat. Age of Building Dark Age of Mystery Age of Renewal Age of Binding Age of Strength Dark Age of Destruction